Stop And Stare
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: An accident is the only thing that could make Carlos realize his love for Logan.


By the time I get done writing all of the fics I want to write, I probably will have one featuring every ship. Eh. Probably not Kenlos. :-)

Title's courtesy of OneRepublic.

This is something that has been brewing in my mind for a while, so. Enjoy. Or something.

* * *

Carlos loved the soft curve of Logan's stomach, the way it rose and fell lightly, almost in a rhythmical fashion. He loved Logan's arms, which were always soft and exactly what Carlos needed, the forearms a perfect place to rest his hands. He loved Logan's eyes, the way they could pull Carlos in was well beyond his imagination. He loved Logan's lips, smooth and inviting, making sure Carlos could spend forever just kissing the boy.

He loved spending time with him, being serious one moment and complete buffoons the next. He loved the way Logan's fingers would slowly curl around his own, a rosy blush appearing on Carlos' face when he looked up at the brunet. He loved Logan's laugh, a day without his voice was total hell to Carlos. He was always making sure when they were separated the other would always be the first and last person they'd call.

But most of all, he loved Logan himself. He loved the way Logan could always cheer him up on a bad day, like he could never be mad at him. He loved when Logan was sarcastic and straightfoward, the fact that these two traits always started fights between them put a smile on Carlos' face. He loved when Logan would attempt to make him breakfast, but always ended up burning the toast.

He absolutely adored the fact that, of all the people in the world Logan could have chosen above him, he chose Carlos.

Carlos could never live down the fact that he had almost killed the love of his life.

It sucked.

So.

Much.

* * *

He's looking out of the window when he hears his name, soft and airy, quite like a whisper.

It throws him out of his trance and thank God for that. He slowly turns his head from the cramped position it was in, just to meet the boy's eyes.

He gulps, shaking his head. _No, this can't be happening._ He can see the hurt in the boy's eyes, and it kills him. It really does.

The boy reaches out for his hand, intertwining his fingers with Carlos'.

_He still can't wrap his head around the fact that I almost killed him. He's looking at me like nothing's wrong and like we're still sitting at home. If only I had listened to him and not had gotten into the car. If we didn't go out drinking. But no, in his eyes we were both fine. Lie. He's sitting here in a fucking hospital bed with a broken neck and a broken leg. He could have died, and I am responsible for that. I'm the one who should be on that bed, not the one with a few minor scratches and bruises. He doesn't deserve that._

Logan looks at him and smiles, squeezing Carlos' hand. "Carlos, I love you so much, and really? If you think about it, this is just a minor setback in our time together. You're alive, and I'm alive. I am breathing, correct? That's all that matters. Don't let it get to you, because we've all made mistakes. I'm not going to break up with you and drop all contact with you when I feel better, but I may just kick your ass. Yeah, that sounds good. Are you ready for a good ass kickin'?"

Logan's grining and giggling and Carlos really can't take it.

"No, that's not all that matters, Logan. I was drunk and stupid, you tried to persuade me not to do it, but I drove anyways. It happens everyday, but people don't realize that it hurts so much more when the person they love with all their heart is involved. I'm going to live with this for the rest of my life and I will always, always be reminded of my stupidity. Thank you, Logan, but I really don't think this is right."

He starts to stand but Logan glares at him. So he sits.

"You.. love me?"

Carlos slowly nods and bites his lip, waiting for the brunet to say something else. Anything else.

He coughs, and begins to speak. "I love you, too, Carlos. I love you so much, there's nothing in this world that could even compare to my love for you."

Carlos' mouth is gaping open a little, and Logan smiles a little. "Honestly," he adds, lightly rubbing circles on the top of Carlos' hand, making Carlos look at him oddly.

"Are you sure, Logie? You sure you don't hate me?"

Logan sighs. "Of course, Carlos."

Carlos stands and places his hands of each side of Logan's face and pulls him in, being careful of the brace. Their lips begin to inch closer and closer, and when they finally meet, Carlos feels the fireworks he's felt every time he's kissed Logan, sighly happily at the thought.

They break away, and Logan smirks.

"I am still kicking your ass soon. Sooner than you expect. If I were cruel, I'd do a lot more than kick your behind. But I'm not cruel. Everybody makes mistakes, Carlos."

The shorter boy sighs.

"I know." "I know, baby."

He looks at Logan again and the love he'd been pushing back is flowing more than ever.

His brown hair is kind of plastered across his forehead from the sweat and he looks tired.

But he's okay.

And Carlos realizes so much more could have happened instead.

And he's grateful for that.

More so than that, he's grateful for Logan.


End file.
